


Her Nightmare

by LynFraser09



Series: Nightmares [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor comforts Rose after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First story in the 'Nightmare' series. All works are unconnected and can read as stand alone pieces.

The Doctor was tinkering under the console of the TARDIS, his usual nighttime behavior while his human companion slept.

He suddenly yelped when a small shock jolted through his body.

"Oi!" He sat up and frowned at the humming TARDIS. "I wasn't doing anything bad this time!"

She only continued in a quiet hum but a flickering of lights behind him caught his attention. He slipped his glasses off his face and tucking both the glasses and his screwdriver into his inside pocket, he stood up staring curiously at the corridor.

"What is it? What's the matter?" He asked the TARDIS and all he got in response was another flickering of the lights.

He frowned in confusion and slight concern and ventured down the corridor searching for any sign that something was off. He was just approaching Rose's room when he heard it.

A quiet but distinct whimpering came drifting out of Rose's room and his concern was immediately heightened. He hesitantly approached the doorway and very gently pressed his ear against the door and through the wood listened to her soft cries and whimpers.

Even though he'd had Rose as his companion for over a year now there was still so little he knew about her. More particularly, how to act when she acted out of the norm. He'd never really seen her cry , at least not when they weren't in an extremely tense situation. He wasn't sure if he should leave her alone and go back to working with the TARDIS but she obviously sent him here for a reason.

Clearing his throat softly, he lightly tapped on the door and called through the door, "Rose?" He waited for a few seconds and then knocked again, calling out once more a little louder, "Rose?"

He listened quietly for any response from Rose but the only sound coming from the room was her quiet and constant whimpers.

After going back and forth with himself and with a little encouragement from the TARDIS he finally allowed himself to push open the door. He peered inside and drew his eyes immediately to Rose's bed. Both of his hearts leapt into his throat at the sight before him. Rose's bed sheets were a complete mess on top of her bed and the blonde herself was hidden somewhere inside it. He could see her feet twitching from where they jutted out of the blankets and now that he was in the room with her her whimpers were louder.

"Rose?" He called into the darkness and took a few cautious steps towards her bed. Rose flipped around on the bed and let out another string of heartbreaking whimpers.

He stood by her bedside, his gaze shifting between her and the doorway where he was still trying to decide if he should leave. His concern for her proved to win over as she suddenly gripped onto her blankets tightly and pulled them up to her chest, her face scrunching up as if she were in pain.

He gently lowered himself down to sit on the edge of her bed and hesitantly reached out, brushing his fingertips against her shoulder. "Rose." He tried to coax her.

"No." Rose whimpered, pulling away from his touch so he quickly withdrew his hand, almost expecting a Tyler slap. But Rose was not the least bit conscious of her actions or her words and the same two letter word escaped her lips a couple more times as she rolled around on her bed.

"Rose." He called a little louder, placing his hand back over her shoulder in a more tight grip. Watching her uncertainly he gently shook her until she awoke with a gasp.

He reeled back as she propelled forward, her shoulder's shaking, her eyes wide, and her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. She looked around the room frantically until her eyes settled on the Doctor.

She stared at him silently and he stared back, watching and waiting for what she would do next. Of all the scenario's his Time Lord brain came up with the last thing he expected was for her to cry out his name and throw herself at him.

He nearly fell off the side of the bed with the impact of her body hitting his but he cemented his feet onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her.

He tried very hard to ignore the fluttering in his hearts at the feel of Rose so close; Time Lord's hearts' did not flutter. Though he could not deny the deep concern dwelling in the pit of his stomach at the way Rose clutched at him so tightly and the feel of her tears wetting his suit.

"Rose?" He pressed his lips into her blonde hair but she only continued to shake and whimper in his arms.

He rested his head against hers and tightened his arms around her, letting her know she was safe and welcome in his arms and wondered what in the whole of the universe could have gotten her so shaken up that she completely let herself go.

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and held onto him as tight as she possibly could while her face was buried deep in his chest, her quiet whimpers muffled by his suit.

It was a good few minutes before she finally stilled and her whimpering stopped though she still remained in the comfort of his hold. The TARDIS was humming and filled Rose's room with extra warmth reaching out to comfort her newest tenant.

The Doctor hadn't loosened his grip on her at all, afraid that if he did she'd start to cry again and after the events that just conspired the Doctor knew one of the things he hated most in the universe was to see Rose Tyler cry. But she had become so still that he wondered if she had fallen asleep and listening to her steady heartbeat and her now even breathing he almost thought she had.

Then she surprised him again by suddenly pulling out of his arms, taking one look at his tear stained chest and laughing.

He raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She sniffled and brought her hand to her mouth, muffling the laughter for a moment and then moving to wipe the tear stains off her cheeks.

Then with a sheepish, shy look, one he rarely ever saw on Rose Tyler, she met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

His lips twitched upward and he shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Rose."

She raised her eyebrows pointedly and motioned to his chest. He glanced down at the wet spot right in the middle of his suit and shrugged. "The TARDIS can fix it." He answered simply. "The more important issue here is..." His face softened to show his concern, "Are you alright?"

Rose's smile dropped and she bowed her head, fixating her gaze on her lap and twiddling her thumbs in front of her.

The Doctor reached out and placed his own hands over hers, encouraging her eyes back to him and once she looked up his deep brown eyes questioned her.

She bit down on her lip and sighed. "Nightmare." She whispered.

"I figured that." He replied with a bit of a cheeky smile but it faded at her pitiful look. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose only shook her head quietly while bring her gaze to their conjoined hands resting peacefully on her lap. Then she sighed again and lifted her head with a small nod.

"They were gonna kill you." Her voice shook with emotion and he hated how absolutely lost she sounded.

"Who?"

"I dunno, aliens I suppose, none we've ever seen before I don't think."

One of his hands left hers to cup under her chin and bring her eye back to his and once their eyes were locked he gave her a reassuring smile. "Rose, it'll take a lot more than some random aliens to get rid of me."

She tried to smile in reply but her lips only twitched before it fell and her eyes started to water again. "You looked so hopeless." She murmured. "They had me too, they were taking me away from you and you couldn't escape..." A single tear escaped out of her eye and both his hands moved to cup her face and he wiped the stray tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, leaning into the warmth of his touch.

She eventually pulled away from him, pushing herself up against the wall behind her bed and bringing her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry." She repeated and before he could interject with a protest she continued, "I really am pathetic."

He frowned and focused his serious gaze upon her. "Rose Tyler, nothing you ever do will be pathetic."

She snapped her eyes over to him, studied his serious expression for a moment and then a warm smile spread across her face. She bit her lip and rested her chin against her knees watching him like he was the best thing in the universe, which to her, he was. "Yeah? You think?"

"I know." He corrected with a wink accompanied by a small smirk.

Rose was grateful for the darkness of her room because of the sudden rush of blood to her face but still she hid her face in her knees, grinning to herself. Once she contained herself she popped her head back up though the grin still remained on her face and she spotted the Doctor grinning as well and her grin widened to her famous Rose grin with her tongue poking out of her teeth.

"You're feeling better then?" He prompted taking note of her happy grin.

She nodded and straightened out her legs. "Much better. Thank you."

He smiled at her, briefly placed his hand over hers, gave it a squeeze and went to stand up.

The smile fell from her face as she watched him walk away from the bed. "Doctor!"

He spun around with raised eyebrows and she twisted her blankets in her fists nervously. "Do you think you could stay with me? At least until I fall asleep, I mean. It's just - I'd feel better knowing where you are."

His curious expression softened into one of understanding and adoration and wordlessly he walked back over to her bed. Her smile lit up her face as she approached and she slid over so he'd have room on the bed. He crawled onto the bed next to her on top of the covers, resting back against the wall and stretching his legs out. Once he was settled he captured Rose's hand in his own and gave it a light squeeze as he smiled down at her. "Anything for you, Rose."

She smiled silently in response and slid under the covers trying to concentrate on anything other than the face that the Doctor was so close and hoping to God that he couldn't hear her pounding heart. She settled down onto her pillow, still holding onto the Doctor's hands threaded through hers and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Rose Tyler." She heard the Doctor whisper as she slowly began to drift off.

She brought their conjoined hands to rest comfortably against her chest, the heat radiating off of his hand comforting her even more. "Goodnight Doctor." She murmured in reply, her head unintentionally ducking causing her lips to brush ever so lightly against his knuckles.

His eyes widened at the contact and even more so at the feeling that rushed through his body because of the contact. Rose Tyler did things to him that he never knew he could feel and most of the time it scared him more than any dalek ever could.

But as he watched her sleep peacefully, her lips curled up in a content smile, he knew there was no where else he'd rather be or no one else he'd rather be with. She was his little pink and yellow human and no matter the cost he'd always protect her. Always.

He smiled and cuddled into his chest. Her nightmare was long forgotten as she relished in the warmth and comfort of the man she loved.


End file.
